Dark Passengers
by The Alternative Source
Summary: What happens when you meet someone who carries the same dark passenger as you do? Do you find peace and compatibility? Or do you end up killing each other? Dexter/Chloe. Complete for now...


Dark Passengers

By the Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Just something I found on my computer that I thought should see the light of day!

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

He remembers the first time he saw her. He had been stalking his latest victim. A man who preyed on female journalists as they were leaving work. They would end up sliced up like paper dolls in dumpsters all over Florida. And she would have been the latest victim.

He had lost track of him in the alleyways downtown. Afraid that somehow he had caught up with the blonde he had picked as his choice. He had just rounded the corner as the man went to grab the woman around the neck. He would never tell anyone that he was surprised when the woman used the man's grip to flip him over her back and on to the ground. She had used the man's surprise to wrap her arm around his neck and squeeze. He took a step forward to take him off her hands when she pulled something from her jacket pocket. A syringe.

Taking the cap off with her mouth she injected him in the neck. Instantly the man went still and the woman sighed. He didn't know how to take the situation. The woman had known she was being stalked. She had known that someone was going to come for her. And she had been ready. The method she had used was perfect and effective.

'What kind of person would plan something like this? Besides me.'

The woman stood up and rounded the man. Stepping away from him she peered down at him. The street light was illuminating her face. She had short blonde hair that was swept to the side and away from her face. Her skin was pale and flawless. And her eyes. Her eyes were...like his. Empty of meaning. Purpose. And the darkness. It was there. This was her kill.

He didn't move as he watched her kick the man in the stomach harshly. Gripping him underneath the shoulders she hauled him into an alleyway and left him there. She started walking away briskly down the street with a pair of car keys dangling in her hands.

Waiting in the alleyway he felt some sort of heat pass through him. He had never seen this before. Someone who had the same darkness in him. Someone who actually took charge of the people around them and made the kills. In a matter of minutes she had returned and deposited the man in her trunk with dexterity and skill. He took a step back further into the darkness of the alleyway he was hiding in when she stopped and slowly turned her head. Her eyes zeroed in on the alleyway he was hiding in. As if she could see him there. Feel him there.

He swallowed as her lips quirked up into a small smile. Turning around she got into the car and sped down the street at a break neck speed. His gut told him that she knew that he was there. She knew that he had been following them.

He had a problem.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Three months later and he still hadn't found her. No amount of investigating had brought up a picture or trace of this woman or the man that had disappeared. And he was becoming desperate.

Finishing his coffee he kissed Harrison and made his way to the station. He understood why he wanted to find her. Needed to find her. There was something in that woman's eyes. Something that was like him in so many ways. And he needed to understand how this woman had become like him.

When he got to the station he was immediately bombarded with blood spatter work for multiple homicides. The mystery woman had to be put aside for the moment. The hours passed by quickly and before he knew it lunch time had arrived. Packing up his bag he made his way out of the station.

Walking through the pit he stopped suddenly. It was her. Dressed in a gray suit jacket and skirt he watched as she stepped off the elevator. As if she knew the layout of the office she strode confidently through the pit. When she passed him she didn't even look up at him. His eyes followed her as she walked over to Debs office, knocked, and let herself in.

His mind reeled in excitement and shock. She was here. Others would believe in coincidence but he knew that this was something different.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

He had seen her three more times in the office. And every single time he had no chance to tail her or find our any new information because Debs had bombarded him with work on a new system that they were having installed to categorize all the blood spatter evidence. He felt his urge for answers grow but he knew that he needed to lay low as always. Blend in.

Making his way over to Debs office he knew that his only option would be to somehow work in the question of the new frequent visitor. Knocking on the door and letting himself in he only got a 'Hey Debs' in before she interrupted him.

"Hey Dex. Came at the perfect time. I need to introduce you to the fucking menace who has been causing you to work overtime on the new system."

Debs motioned to something behind him and he heard someone scoff, "I'm not a menace. Just beefing up your mediocre system."

"Yeah yeah. Dexter this is..."

He turned around and came face to face with his recent obsession. She held out her hand and smiled up at him. Small dimples gracing her face and the same dark look in her eyes, "Hello Dexter. I'm Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

To be continued?

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: So…inspiration has grabbed me by the b****! jk. Plot bunnies have been crazy lately. Hope you enjoy this! I was looking around my computer and I found this little baby. I never finished it and I plan to now!

Tell me what you think and whether I should continue this? SO **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**


End file.
